Curtis Mims
Curtis Mims, played by Page Kennedy, is a character in the FX series Justified. Mims is a debt collector for bookmaker Arnold Pinter and an aspiring gardener. He learned gardening while serving time in Angola. He betrays Pinter to side with his debtor Travis Travers in order to rob Pinter of his savings. Travers betrays and murders Mims after they kidnap Pinter. Biography Background Mims is a debt collector for bookmaker Arnold Pinter and an aspiring gardener. He learned gardening while serving time in Angola. Season 1 Mims meets Arnold Pinter in his restaurant headquarters. Mims declines an egg cream, citing his concern for his figure. Mims has heard that Isaac "Tiny" Winfield is in town and wonders if Pinter called for his assistance. Pinter says that he can handle Tiny and Mims wonders if Pinter is planning to use the Marshals against him. Pinter tells Mims about Raylan's reputation as the Marshal that outdrew Tommy Bucks. Mims says that he did not see the story; he is too busy making money to watch the news. Pinter wonders if Mims is still trying to get start-up funds for a carpet cleaning business. Mims corrects him - he is interested in landscaping - and asks if he has considered his offer to become an investor. Pinter declines but says that he has a money making opportunity. He tells Mims that he wants him to collect $16,500 from a gambler named Travis Travers who has not honored his markers. Travers has been betting under different names, early in the morning when he knows Pinter has runners covering his phones. He made three $5,000 dollar bets on the Grizzlies, losing $15000. Mims is disbelieving about Travers name but asks where he can find him. Pinter says that Travers lives in a Tudor house in Ashland Park that was left to him by his parents. Mims believes it should be easy for Travers to raise the money but says that he is not offering a discount. Pinter says that he is expecting the $15,000 with the usual arrangement that Mims keep the interest. Mims leaves, checking out Samantha (the waitress) as she brings Pinter another drink. Travers smokes a joint next to a filthy pool while reading the paper. Mims approaches him and offers that the garden could be improved easily. Travers wonders if Mims often critiques gardens and Mims elucidates that he is there to collect on behalf of Arnold Pinter. Travers does not take Mims seriously, laughing and claiming that he owes $5000. Mims corrects him; claiming $18,000. Travers says that it is $16,500 and Mims says the extra $1,500 is for his expenses. Travers says that he doesn't even have what he owes and Mims wonders how he affords the marijuana. Travers says that he grows it himself and says that he has spent all of his inheritance and borrowed against the house. Mims says that he learned grands beautification in Angola, producing a sharp set of secateurs, and enjoyed pruning. He threatens to use them on Travers if he does not pay. Travers remains dismissive until Mims grabs his head and puts the secateurs to his ear. Travers offers Mims a way to earn ten times as much and Mims says that he is listening. Mims agrees to help Travers to kidnap Pinter and steal his savings. They hold Pinter in Travers' house. Mims watches Pinter on a laptop screen using a camera while Travers goes to search Pinter's home. Pinter is hooded and tied to a chair in the bedroom next door. Travers returns and tells Mims that they have a problem; a police officer came to the house when he tried to search it. Mims and Travers discuss the police interest. Travers claims that he did not manage to search Pinter's house. Mims suspects that Travers is lying to him. Travers gives more detail and Mims realises that it was Raylan who stopped Travers. Travers wonders why the Marshals are interested in Pinter and Mims reveals that Pinter is their informant. Travers wonders why Mims did not say anything before they kidnapped Pinter and Mims says that he thought everyone knew. Travers wonders what they should do given that Raylan has his name. Mims asks if Travers remembers how the Raylan shooting Bucks went down from the news. Travers says he does not know and asks Mims to focus. They go to the room where Pinter is being held and Mims wonders why he has not given up his money yet. Travers says that it is pruning time and Mims admits that he has never actually followed through on that threat. Travers wonders what Mims' role is supposed to be if he is not willing to intimidate. Mims says his role is not killing Travers and squares off to him. Travers says that they need to accelerate the situation. Travers, now wearing a balaclava, removes the hood so that Pinter can see. Mims, similarly masked, brings in Samantha and holds his secateurs to her hands. Samantha is crying and pleads with Pinter to give up his money. Pinter tells Mims to go ahead, seeing through the disguises and realizing that Samantha is involved in the kidnapping plot. Samantha says that she thought Pinter cared about her and he tells her that she was right. She realizes that he knows she is involved in the scheme and asks when he knew. He says that she was the only one that he told about his escape fund and that Travers lacks the ambition to come up with the plot. The kidnappers leave the room to weigh their options. Travers believes they will have to use violence against Pinter and Samantha complains that Travers said that Pinter would not be harmed. She spots Raylan outside the window. Mims says he will deal with Raylan, racking the slide on his handgun and tucking it into his waistband. Raylan releases the catch on his holster as Mims comes outside. He shows Mims his badge and says that he is looking for Travers. Mims says that he recognizes Raylan for Travers description and claims to be his gardener. Raylan looks around at the state of the grounds and Mims says that he is just getting started. Raylan notices Mims' alligator skin shoes and says that he must have had to cut a lot of lawns to pay for them. Mims asks if Raylan likes Westerns and Raylan says that he used to. Mims talks about shootout scenes in the movies, putting his hand on his hip. Mims adds that where he grew up they used to come out with their guns drawn. Raylan says that is smart because there is a lot that can go wrong with a draw, using it as a pretense to draw his weapon and intimidating Mims into backing down. Raylan tells Mims that the Marshals owe Pinter $10,000 and that he had hoped to give it to Travers. Mims offers to pass it on for Raylan and Raylan says that he will go back to the office to get it. Mims returns to the others and says that Raylan wants to give Pinter $5,000 as a reward. They plan to rob and kill him when he returns. Mims asks Travers to help him practice his draw. Mims chooses a revolver from the four handguns they have available. Travers suggests unloading the guns but Mims insists that the weight needs to be right. Travers chooses an automatic and Mims walks over to the pool. Mims wins the first practice draw but as soon as he lowers his weapon Travers shoots him twice. Mims falls back into the pool. Relationships *Travis Travers: Criminal associate, murderer *Samantha: Criminal associate *Arnold Pinter: Employer, kidnap victim *Raylan Givens: Deputy US Marshal Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Season 1 Characters Category: Characters Category: Guest Characters Category: Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 antagonists